The Perfect Match
by plazmah
Summary: Weird things are happening in Springfield. What happens when Pokemon are unleashed into their world?
1. The Wormhole

Hello all. As usual, I do not own any of the characters from Pokemon or The Simpsons. I am just having a little bit of creative fun with them :) 

The Perfect Match

(view of a TV set) 

Kent Brockman: This is Kent Brockman, reporting for Eye on Springfield. A mysterious and obviously dangerous ball of energy has been sighted hovering three feet in the air near Springfield Gorge. While it's origin is shrouded in obscurity, this phenomenon will surely reduce the human race to ashes. Joining me is now is Professor Frink. (turns to guest) Professor can you explain to the viewers at home what you think is happening here? 

Professor Frink: Why certainly. It's quite- er, em- simple to comprehend actually, with the most basic knowledge of quantum mechanics, interdimensional travel and pulp science fiction novels from the early 1950's- nuhyck- it is apparent that a wormhole of some sort has arrived in our fair city. 

Kent Brockman (nodding): I see. Well, that's one theory, but this reporter stands by his claim that the pulsating orb of energy is emitting horrible, horrible levels of radiation that will leave the people of earth withered and diseased. 

Professor Frink: Uh, I'm positive I would have detected any radiation. 

Kent Brockman: (blank stare) ... It's special radiation. 

Professor Frink: Well- mmmhy- I hardly think that- (gets cut off) 

Kent Brockman: This is Kent Brockman, signing off. 

(TV is turned off and we see Simpson family in their living room) 

Bart Simpson: Cool, a pulsating orb of radioactivity! (runs for the door) I _have_ to check this out! 

Marge Simpson (grabbing Bart by the shirt): No way young man! You are going nowhere. It's much too dangerous outside. No one leaves the house until this, um, natural disaster is taken care of. 

Lisa Simpson (muttering): Natural disaster?? Oh brother. 

(Marge glares at Lisa, who laughs nervously) 

Homer Simpson: Aww, but Marge, I'm supposed to go to that wrestling match with Lenny and Carl tonight! We've been planning this for months! 

* * * Flashback * * * 

Lenny: (to Carl and Homer) Hey, I got two extra tickets for the all star wrestling match this summer. Wanna go? 

Carl: Yeah sure, that sounds great! Who's wanna miss the fight between Two Ton Tony and The Brick Wall? What about you Homer? 

Homer (trying in vain to button up his pants): Stupid lousy pants shrinking on me while I'm on my donut break... (sound of tearing) ... uh oh. 

Carl: Yeah, he'll come too. 

* * * End of flashback * * * 

Marge: I'm sorry Homer, but you'll just have to go out with the boys some other time. 

(Meanwhile at the Gorge, Frink has set up camp next to the, uh, natural disaster. He points a strange device at it) 

Frink: What the...? The energy ball seems to have stabilized suddenly! I wonder if- 

(Bright multicoloured lights start streaming from the orb and streak towards the town. Frink cowers on the ground) 

Frink: GAH! It's combusting!! This is sure to cause mass panic, with the screaming and the cursing and the trampling and- nyckhy! 

(Meanwhile, back at the Simpsons house...) 

Lisa: Oh my gosh, look at those colours! (runs out into the backyard, followed by Bart, Homer and Maggie) 

Marge (runs out behind them): No! Lisa! Get back in- (looks at the sky) oh my goodness! The colours! They're so beautiful! 

(Beams of light are shooting all over the neighbourhood, landing in or around every house. 5 beams suddenly shoot towards the Simpsons) 

Simpsons: AAAHH!! 

(Beams strike ground and explode as dust blocks view) 

Marge: Ooooh, I don't like the looks of this. There's probably a really ugly crater in my backyard now. As if I don't already have enough to take care of. 

Bart: Maybe it'll be a _radioactive_ crater! 

Homer: Shut up boy. 

(dust clears and there are five little red and white shiny balls on the ground) 

Homer: What the hell is this? (picks a ball up) Hey! This one has my name on it! 

Lisa (picks up a ball): Mom, this one has your name on it! (tosses it to her) 

Bart (jumping around like a maniac): Which one's mine? Which one's mine? Which one's mine? Which- 

Lisa: Baaart! This one! (hands one to him) There's even one for Maggie. (hands the remaining one to Maggie, who tries to suck on it but Marge stops her) This is so interesting... 

Bart: It would be even more interesting if we knew what these things were and where they came from. 

Homer: Hmm, this thing here looks like a button. I wonder if it- 

Bart, Lisa and Marge: NO!! 

(Homer presses the button and the ball enlarges itself and opens up with a click. There is a bright flash of red light and...) 

TO BE CONTINUED... 


	2. Unexpected Visitors

Hi everybody! I do not own any of the characters from Pokemon or The Simpsons. I am just having a little bit of creative fun with them :) 

The Perfect Match

(The bright red flash disappears and there is a huge blue and white hill in the middle of the Simpson's backyard) 

Bart: What gives? Did Dad unleash some weirdo mountain or something? 

Lisa: Uh, where _is_ Dad? 

Homer (sounding scared and distant): Hello? A little help here! 

Marge: I think he's on the top of that hill! 

(Bart, Lisa and Marge carrying Maggie scramble up the hill) 

Marge: Hmm, this is is awfully swishy for a hill... 

Lisa: ... And is it just me or is it... BREATHING?? 

Bart: Cool, a living mountain! 

Lisa: But that can't be! 

Marge (annoyingly enthusiastic): Well kids, we'll just have to get to the top of this! 

(Bart and Lisa roll their eyes. They finally all reach the top and Homer is there, curled up in the fetal position and rocking back and forth making confused gibberish noises) 

Marge: Homer, what's wrong? 

Homer: Y-y-you can get a b-b-better view from up-p-p here. 

Lisa (perplexed): Dad, what are you- AAHH! 

(Bart, Marge and Maggie follow Lisa's gaze downwards and realize that is isn't a mountain, it's a big fat sleeping creature. And THEY'RE on its belly. Maggie's pacifier falls out of her gaping mouth silently) 

Marge: Oh my Lord! What is this thing?? 

(The creature suddenly sits up, dropping the Simpson family to the ground. It stares at them as they back up against their house in fear) 

Homer: Please Mr. Creature! Don't eat us! Especially me! I'm all skin and bones! 

Lisa: Hey, it could be a Mrs. Creature. Or a Ms. Creature. Or- 

Bart: Can it Lisa! It looks like it's gonna say something. 

Creature: ... 

(Simpsons lean forward in eager anticipation) 

Creature: ... Snorlax. 

Simpsons (confused): ... what? 

Snorlax: Lax. Snorlax. (picks up Homer, rests him on his belly and goes back to sleep) 

Homer: Okaaaaaay, this is getting too strange... 

Lisa: I guess we can just call this thing a Snorlax. 

Marge: Well, whatever we call it, that thing doesn't seem to be doing any harm. It's just, well, sleeping. 

Bart (snickers): Yeah. Reminds me of you Dad. 

Homer: Why you little...! (goes throttle Bart but realizes he can't from on top of a Snorlax belly) D'oh! 

Lisa: Are ya coming down Dad? 

Homer (like he's talking to a two year old): I don't think so honey. If Daddy gets off, Mr. Snorlax might get angry and do some bad things like stomp on Moe's Tavern. 

Marge (not too happy with the decision): Hrrrrrm. Well, do you think you'll be okay up there? 

Homer: Well, I could sure use a Duff. And maybe some Pork Rings. And how bout a couple of... you know, those things, with the stuff, and the other stuff? 

Marge: Chicken quesadillas? 

Homer: Bingo 

Marge: I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere. (goes inside) 

Homer: Hey, what did you guys get? 

Lisa: What do you mean? 

Homer: Well, I got this strange creature that doubles as a king size beanbag from that funny ball with my name on it. What about you guys? 

Bart: Oh yeah! Let's find out! (presses button on his ball and a red flash yields a purple floating ghost.) Cool! I got a ghost! Wonder what it's name is. 

Ghost: Haunter! (pulls a whoopee cushion out of thin air and hands it to Bart) 

Bart: Alright! A ghost with style! 

Haunter (gleefully): Haunter! (bounces up and down like a basketball then starts laughing hysterically) 

Bart: (laughs) Hey Lisa! Open yours up! 

Lisa: I dunno Bart... 

Bart (shaking his head): Oh Lisa. Such a scaredy cat. *Tsk, tsk* 

Lisa (determined): I'm not a scaredy cat! (presses button on her ball and a red flash appears. A yellow horse with flaming hair appears) 

Bart: Whoa. It's one of the horses of the Apocalypse! 

Homer: Bart! What did I tell you about Bible references? 

Bart: Sorry. 

Lisa: It's beautiful! (she pets the horse) And the fire doesn't even burn me! (notices a name tag around its neck) Hmm, it says here that this horse's name is Rapidash. 

Bart (looking mischievious): Well, you can go out and take a 'rapid dash' on your flaming horsey, but me and Haunter have _a lot_ of work to do. 

Lisa (smirks): El Barto going back to plauge Chief Quimby? 

Bart: And with my new partner too. Later! (runs out yard with Haunter in tow) 

(Suddenly crashing and shouting noises heard from inside the house) 

Lisa: Oh no! Mom! (picks up Maggie and runs inside house. She finds Marge in the kitchen...) 

TO BE CONTINUED... 


	3. The Whole Family

Hi everybody! I do not own any of the characters from Pokemon or The Simpsons. I am just having a little bit of creative fun with them :) I'm happy you fine folks are enjoying my weirdness so much! Humour ain't my usual slice o' cake, but I'm trying my hardest. 

The Perfect Match

Lisa: Wait here Rapidash! 

(Lisa, holding Maggie, dashes into the house. She first runs into the kitchen, which is an absolute mess. Broken plates and spilled food is everywhere) 

Lisa: Where's mom? What happened here? I'm sure she wouldn't throw pre-spiced boneless breasts of chicken all over the floor unless something horrible was happening... 

Maggie: ~suck suck~ 

(There's a shuffling noise from upstairs) 

Lisa: That must be mom! 

Maggie: ~suck suck~ 

(Maggie leaps out of Lisa's arms and crawls quickly upstairs. Lisa follows her up to their parents room. Maggie opens the door and runs in) 

Lisa: Maggie! Wait! 

(Lisa runs in and comes face to face with a tall creature that looks like a clown) 

Lisa: AAAH! 

Marge: Lisa! Don't worry, he's harmless! 

(Lisa looks behind the creature and sees Marge holding Maggie) 

Lisa: Mom! You're okay! 

Marge: Of course I'm okay! I can take care of myself. You may remember I _was_ a cop. Plus I've been in jail, overcome a gambling addiction- 

Lisa: Okay, okay, I get the point! (looks at clown-like figure) So this is your creature? 

Marge: I suppose so. I decided to open up my ball when I was in the kitchen. He had quite the scare and caused quite the mess in the kitchen, but he promised to help me clean it up. (faces creature and pats him on the head) Isn't that right? 

Creature: Mr. Mime! 

Lisa (snickers): Mr. Mime? Hee hee hee! I can't wait till Bart hears that one! 

Mr. Mime (looks sad): Mime... 

Marge: Lisa! That's very rude of you. Apologize to Mr. Mime this instant. 

Lisa: Oh brother... 

Marge: I'm waiting young lady. 

Lisa (rather sincerely to Mr. Mime): Sorry. 

Mr. Mime (smiles): Mime! 

Marge: Good. Now if you'll excuse me, Mr. Mime and I have a kitchen to clean and chicken quesedilla's to make 

Homer (floating outside the window): You've got _that_ right! 

Marge: What the diddly...? 

Maggie (excitedly): ~suck suck~ 

Lisa: How did you get up here Dad? 

Homer: My funny Snorlax thingie is giving me a hand, so to speak. 

(Lisa, Marge and Maggie go over to the window and see that Snorlax is lifting Homer up to window. Rapidash sees Lisa and whinnies in greeting) 

Lisa: Hi there precious! I'm coming right down! (runs to backyard) 

Homer: Gee Marge, that's one weird creature you got there. We should sell the thing to Krusty. 

Marge: We'll do nothing of the sort. Mr. Mime here is going to help me cook a feast for the family tonight, so you better give him some respect. 

Homer: Woohoo! Feast a la Mime! 

Marge: We are _not_ eating Mr. Mime! And remember, respect! 

Homer (waves his hand nonchalantly): Yeah, yeah. Respect. (pause) So... what did Maggie get? 

Marge: I don't know. 

(Maggie drops down from Marge's arms and presses the small ball she's been holding. A red flash appears and a small white egg with colourfull patterns on it appears) 

Homer: What the hell? An egg?? What a rip-off! 

Marge: Maybe it needs to hatch... 

Homer: Or maybe... what it _really_ needs is to be fried with a side of bacon and a donut. Mmm... fried creature egg. (reaches in from window towards egg, but Maggie throws her pacifer into his left eye) Ow! I just got that replaced! 

Marge: No you didn't! 

Homer: Sssh, Marge, I'm trying to trick her. 

(Suddenly the top of the egg pops open and a small white face pokes out and smiles at Maggie) 

Creature: Togepriiii! 

(Maggie giggles and hugs the Togepi) 

Homer: Aww, isn't that adorable. 

Marge: I'm sure they'll get along just perfectly. And Lisa with her horsey thing too. 

Homer: Don't forget the boy and his ghost. 

Marge(worried): Bart got a ghost? 

Homer: Don't worry about Bart. He's out terrorizing the town with his new monster friend. 

Marge: Oh dear! I hope he's not getting into too much trouble. 

Homer: Earth to Marge! Helloooo? This is _the boy_ we're talking about. 

Marge: Hrmmmmmm. 

(Meanwhile, across town...) 

TO BE CONTINUED... 


	4. Around Town

Hi everybody! I do not own any of the characters from Pokemon or The Simpsons. I am just having a little bit of creative fun with them :) I'm happy you fine folks are enjoying my weirdness so much! Humour ain't my usual slice o' cake, but I'm trying my hardest. 

The Perfect Match

(Meanwhile, across town, Bart is skate-boarding through downtown Springfield with Haunter floating at his side. He turns a corner and almost runs into two little flower-headed creatures. He avoids hitting them but runs into a pole instead) 

Haunter: Haunt! (pulls Bart up) 

Bart: Thanks pal. What the hell are those things anyways? 

Creature 1: Vileplume! 

Creature 2: Bellossom! 

Bart: Whoa, more weird creature running around Springfield. Wonder how this happened anyways. 

(Suddenly Sherri and Terri run up to the creatures and glare at Bart) 

Sherri: You better not touch our pets Bart, or we're gonna tell our parents! 

Terri: Yeah, and then you'll be in _really... big... trouble_! 

Bart: Really? Like your little flower thingies could do anything to me or my Haunter. 

Sherri: Oh yeah? Well, what _can_ your stuuuupid ghost do anyways? 

Bart (snapping fingers): Haunter my boy! Teach these trolls- I mean, lovely ladies, what happens when they mess with El Barto- I mean, Bart Simpson. 

Terri: _That_ purple cloud of gas? Hah, don't make us laugh! 

Sherri: Our Vileplume and Bellossom can take anything that poor excuse for a ghost can dish out. 

Haunter(frowns): Haunt? (Vileplume and Bellossom back away from Haunter, who becomes determined) Haunt, haunt, haunt! (He begins to blow himself up to a large and extemely menacing form. His fangs grow large and pointy and he becomes darker in colour. As Vileplume and Bellossom begin to back away he suddenly flies towards Sherri and Terri) HAUNTERRRRRRR! 

Sherri and Terri: AAAHHH! (run away with Vileplume and Bellossom at their heels. Then Haunter returns to his normal form and faces Bart) 

Bart (jaw open in surprise): Ay carumba! That was the single most awesome thing I have ever seen! You da man Haunter- I mean, da ghost I guess! 

Haunter (doing at little dance in the air): Haunt haunter! 

Bart: Let's see what other crazy things are going on in this town! 

(Bart and Haunter go down to the statue of Jebediah Springfield in the center of the town. There they see Nelson, Jimbo, Kearney and Dolph with creatures of their own) 

Bart: Cool, you guys got monsters too? 

Nelson: You're damn right! They're way stronger than that pathetic hot air balloon you got there. Say hello to Hitmontop. 

Jimbo: And Hitmonlee. 

Kearney: And Hitmonchan. 

Dolph: And Machoke. 

Nelson: And together we can kick your ass all the way from here to Shelbyville! 

Jimbo: Whaddya mean together? I could take out Bart all by myself. My Hitmonlee is stronger than all your monsters anyways. 

Kearney: In your dreams dorkus! My Hitmonchan could beat up Bart and his ghost better than you guys. 

Dolph: No way. My Machoke is obviously the strongest monster out of the four goofball. 

Nelson: Guys, guys, let's not fight! We should work together and combine our strength. Let's go raid the Kwik-e-Mart! 

(The bullies cheer and run off, leaving Bart and Haunter alone) 

Bart: Whew, that was close! No offense pal, but I don't think you could have taken on four creatures by yourself. 

Haunter (nodding with a silly grin): Haunter. 

Bart: Hey, did you and your buddies come in through that energy ball thing at the Gorge? (Haunter nods. Bart pulls out the red and white ball Haunter came out of) So what's this thing for? 

Lisa (suddenly riding up to Bart on her Rapidash): That's to store them in. Right Haunter? (Haunter nods again, tongue lolling out) 

Bart (stares at ball for a while): Whaddya mean? Haunter can't fit in there! 

Lisa (exasperated): Didn't you see how they were transferred from light energy into physical manifestations when we opened the balls? 

Bart: ... wha? 

Lisa: Never mind. I should have figured your incompetance would blind you to the truth. 

Bart: ... wha? 

Lisa: Uh, let's go and see what creatures other people have. 

Bart: Aw, can't we join the bullies in a Squishy raid? 

Lisa (smacking her forehead with hand): No! Let's go explore. 

Bart (shrugging): Okay, fine. 

Lisa: Heh, heh. You'll be hard pressed to keep up with me and my beautiful Rapidash. (Rapidash whinnies in agreement) 

(Lisa rides off on Rapidash with Bart and Haunter in hot pursuit.) 


	5. To the Gorge

Hi everybody! I do not own any of the characters from Pokemon or The Simpsons. I am just having a little bit of creative fun with them :) I'm happy you fine folks are enjoying my weirdness so much! Humour ain't my usual slice o' cake, but I'm trying my hardest. 

The Perfect Match

(Bart and Lisa, along with their companions Haunter and Rapidash, race across town, keeping their eyes open for any other mysterious creatures. As they pass by the Aztec Theater they see Ralph sitting outside with a dopey pink salamander in his arms.) 

Ralph: Hi Lisa! Hi Bart! Hi fire horsie! Hi purple ghostie! 

Bart (mildly amused): Hello Ralph. What are you doing here? 

Ralph (holds up creature): This alien flew into my house in his spaceship so I'm trying to help it get back home! 

Bart: Okay... 

Ralph: It was a really small spaceship. A teeny tiny spaceship. It looked like a red and white baseball. 

Bart: That's good to hear Ralph. But how does sitting in front of the movie theater help your, uh, 'alien' get home? 

Ralph: I heard Daddy say Space Mutants 5 is here. 

Bart: ... and? 

Ralph (with a blank smile): And what? 

Bart: What does Space Mutants Five have to do with your- what did you call it? 

Lisa: He called it a Slowpoke. 

Bart: They make a cute couple. Dumb and Dumber. (waves hand in front of Slowpoke's eyes) Hello? Anyone in there? 

Ralph (smiling and not all there): My Slowpoke's pink. 

Lisa: I'm happy to hear you like your Slowpoke so much Ralph, but what does Space Mutants 5 have anything to do with getting it home? 

Ralph: What's a mutant? 

Bart: Forget it Lisa, he's as dense as his 'alien'. (Haunter floats down and talks to the Slowpoke in Ralph's arms, who just stares back blankly. Haunter gives up and starts tugging Ralph holding Slowpoke and Bart down the street. But Bart shakes free of Haunter's grasp) Whoa, whoa! Where are you taking us? (Haunter tries to explain but, of course, Bart doesn't understand) 

Lisa: Do you want us to follow you? 

Haunter (grinning): Haunter! 

(The three follow Haunter and soon they notice the entire town is walking along with them! And everyone has a creature!) 

Lisa: This is incredible! I wonder what's going on. 

Bart: Hey, look! There's Dad. Well, his Snorlax at least. 

(Bart and Lisa leave Ralph and head over to the towering Snorlax and Homer and the rest of their family. Homer is being carried in Snorlax's hand, while Maggie and Marge are walking alongside their Mr. Mime and Togepi.) 

Homer: There you are. Where have you kids been? Boy (pointing to Bart), I better not get a call from Chief Wiggum tonight saying you were up to your hooliganism. 

Bart: Chill out Homeboy, I didn't do nothing. 

Homer (shaking fist): You better be telling the truth boy. Or else. 

Bart: Or else what? You'll get your Snorlax to sleep me to death? (laughs) 

Homer: Why you little- (pries himself out of Snorlax's grasp and falls to the ground with a shout. Then he gets up and runs to throttle the boy, but Haunter intercepts him with a happy grin) Out of my way ghost! 

Haunter: Haunt haunt haunt! (Picks Homer up by the head and strange colours shine from it's eyes. Suddenly Homer is asleep. Snorlax picks up Homer and carries him again.) 

Marge: Bart! What did your Haunter just do?! 

Bart: I don't know! 

Lisa: It's almost like he hypnotized Dad to go to sleep. 

(Haunter claps his hands and zooms to Bart's side) 

Bart: I think you're right Lisa. 

Marge: What I would like to know is why our creatures are making us go to Springfield Gorge. 

Lisa (surprised): Hey, you're right Mom! We're all going to Springfield Gorge! 

Bart: And that's where that glowing energy ball thing was! 

Lisa: Maybe there's something there that will help us figure out why all this is happening. I'm going to ride ahead and see what's going on. 

Bart: I'm going too. 

(Lisa on Rapidash and Bart on skateboard with Haunter flying next to him race ahead of the crowd) 

Marge (shouting): Be careful! Don't talk to any creatures I wouldn't talk to. And steer clear of strange energy outburst! (Notices Mr. Burns flying above the crowd next to a rather scary humanoid purple and white cat flying as well) 

Burns (to crowd): Come on you lolly-gagging troglidites! Pick those poor excuse for feet up! One two, one two! 

Someone in crowd: Hey Burns! Why don't you shut up! 

Creature: You should know better than to talk to your superiors like that. 

Burns: Thank you for supporting me Mewtwo. You're a much better companion than that perpetually infuriating Smithers. 

(Somewhere in the distance Mr. Smithers yells "NOOOOO!" While a sympathetic Jynx pats his shoulder. A murmur goes through the crowd when they see a creature that can talk) 

Marge: Excuse me, Mr. Burns? Could you or your Mewtwo explain to us what's going on? 

Mewtwo: You will understand in time. But we must move quickly to the Gorge or you will face a problem most horrible... 

TO BE CONTINUED... 


	6. Goodbyes

Hi everybody! I do not own any of the characters from Pokemon or The Simpsons. I am just having a little bit of creative fun with them :) I'm happy you fine folks are enjoying my weirdness so much! Humour ain't my usual slice o' cake, but I'm trying my hardest. Tell me if the ending is bad, which it may just be. R/R please! 

The Perfect Match

Mewtwo: You will understand in time. But we must move quickly to the Gorge or you will face a problem most horrible... 

(Entire town gasps in horror) 

Marge: Oh dear! What's going to happen? Your people aren't going to enslave us, are they?? 

Burns: Good grief woman, does that thing look like it could enslave anything? (pointing at Maggie's Togepi) 

Togepi: Toki toki toki! 

Mewtwo: We are not going to enslave you. Pokemon do no such thing. Not even myself. 

Marge: Then what? 

Mewtwo: Just wait until we get to the Gorge. 

(The entire town of Springfield marches to Springfield Gorge, where the ball of energy remains. Bart and Lisa are there talking to a frantic Professor Frink) 

Frink (to Bart and Lisa): But we must! Imagine what would happen if we didn't! It would be complete anarchy and chaos, with the shocking and the flmaing and the poisoning and the fighting- unhygh! 

Lisa: I suppose he's right... 

Bart: No way man. There's not a chance in hell I'm letting Haunter go. He's a troublemaker's dream come true! 

Frink: We have no choice young man! 

Homer (waking up suddenly in Snorlax's hand and speaking in a sleepy slurred voice): You tell 'im Frinkie. Giv 'im no choice. 

Marge: Go back to sleep Homer. 

Homer (whinning): I caaaan't. I'm hungryyyyyyyy. (Snorlax rumbles in agreement) 

Marge: Oh for crying out loud... (Mr. Mime shakes his head, not wanting to cook anymore for Homer or his equally voracious Snorlax) 

Burns: Enough of this hobnoblery! What are you oafish clouts arguing about? 

Frink: I'm simply saying that, er ah, we must place all of our creatures- 

Mewtwo: Pokemon. 

Frink: Geshuntide. 

Mewtwo (shaking his head at this idiocy): No. I mean we call ourselves Pokemon. 

Bart: Pokemon? What kind of a crappy name is that? (Haunter starts crying in that crazy anime style) Okay, okay, I'm sorry! It's a great name. (Haunter stops crying and licks Bart happily) EWWW! (Bart wipes face frantically) 

Lisa: Why are you called Pokemon anyway? 

Mewtwo: It's a shortened form for 'Pocket Monsters' 

Marge: Right. Monsters. Let's forget about the name thing. Why are we all at the Gorge? 

Mewtwo: It's quite simple. We Pokemon must travel back through the warp gate soon, or else we will be stuck in your world forever. 

Frink: That's what I was trying to say Mrs. Simpson. But your son here is, um er ah, quite adamant in his proposition to keep his cre- I mean, Pokemon. 

Bart: Why would you get stuck in this world anyways? And is it really so bad? 

Mewtwo: The explanation is simple. In our world people are used to Pokemon. But here, I'm sure scientists (gives Frink a hard stare, to which Frink cowers on the ground) will want to study us and do all sorts of inhumane tests. The world will find out about us within hours and we will be forced into solitary confinment I'm sure. 

Lisa: Bart, you have to face the facts. If you keep Haunter with you, one day the FBI will be on our doorstep with their own version of the Ghostbusters ready to take you and Haunter down. And I'd rather not see Rapidash turned into Rapid Dry Glue. 

Bart: I guess you're all right. Man, this stinks worse than Milhouse's lucky Rainbow Brite underwear. 

Milhouse (next to his Paras): Heyyyy! You promised not to tell! 

(Sherri and Terri along with Bellossom and Vileplume giggle and point at Milhouse and Paras, who both turn a deep shade of red... especially Paras) 

Frink: I have one question for the talking cat. 

Mewtwo (growling menacingly): My name is Mewtwo! 

Frink: Sorry! Please don't hurt me! I was just wondering... what specific form of, ur um, quantum particle or spacetime phenomenom opened this warp gate? 

Mewtwo: I'm not sure. (shouts to crowd) Pokemon! Was anyone near or inside the facilities where the scientists were performing the experiments that caused this? 

(A very loud meow comes from the depths of the crowd and the owner of the Pokemon steps out. It's none other than-) 

Lisa and Bart: Aaahh! Sideshow Bob! 

Sideshow Bob: Hello everyone. (chillingly) Hello Bart. 

Bart (gulping): Hiya. 

Bob: As much as I'd love to sit and chat with my little nemesis, we have other matters at hand. Mewtwo, what does my Persian say? 

Mewtwo (listens to the Persian for a few minutes and then shakes his head sadly): How typical. I should have expected those no-brained fools. 

Lisa (sliding off Rapidash and standing at her side): What happened? 

Mewtwo: Well, I will make a long story short. There is an evil organization in our world called Team Rocket. Aparently their scientists were doing some experiements on teleportation when there was an accident. This particular trio of bumbling agents for Team Rocket, consisting of two humans and a Meowth, stumbled into the control room by mistake and spilled soy sauce on the generator. 

Bart: Kinda sounds like Homer at work. 

Homer: You just wait boy. You're going to get the punishment of a lifetime! The punishment gods will grin at your misfortune and the sentence will fall heavily on your shoulders!! 

Mewtwo: Whatever the case, we must leave. This world will not fare well with the presence of sentient animals with supernatural powers. I suggest everyone say goodbye to their Pokemon... (People start talking to their Pokemon) 

Bart (sadly): Guess this is goodbye buddy. (Tries to hug Haunter but the ghost is laughing because he made himself transparent. Bart laughs) A trouble maker till the end huh? Well, don't forget to scare a few of those funny fighting Pokemon for me in your world. 

Haunter (nodding): Haunter! 

(Lisa pats her Rapidash and says goodbye. Marge shakes hands with Mr. Mime. Homer rubs Snorlax's belly for good luck and Snorlax does the same to Homer's head. Maggie and Togepi hug each other.) 

Mewtwo: Quickly! Everyone into the warp! 

(Snorlax lumbers up to the gate and squeezes through it. Rapidash leaps in with Togepi on it's back. Haunter flies in with Mr. Mime at his heels. More and more Pokemon pour through until the only Mewtwo, an Alakazam an Espeon and a Hypno stand there) 

Mewtwo: Before we leave we must do something... (The four Pokemon use their psychic powers to hypnotize the entire crowd. As everyone stands there in a blank daze the four remaining Pokemon run through the warp. The energy ball suddenly disappears and everyone jumps out of the trance) 

Lisa: What are we all doing here? 

Marge (surprised): I... don't know. 

Homer: Maybe we came for the annual Springfield Gorge Barbeque. Mmmm... barbeque. 

Bart: Dad, there is no annual Springfield Gorge Barbeque. 

Frink: I feel like something monumental just happened. But I can't remember. 

Burns (holds something up): Maybe it has something to do with these confounded little red and white balls we're all holding. 

Homer: Maybe you're right Burns. Maybe you're right... 

(A whinny voice in the distance shouts "Mrs. Hoover, I got my little red and white ball stuck up my nose.") 

THE END! 


End file.
